I Don't Think I can Take It
by jai-kun
Summary: My very first posted fanfic. It shows my preference for romantic and possibly fluffy themes, though it has more angst than most. Ranma catches Akane under the mistletoe, only he's not the one she's kissing...


(First ever A/N written by me, included to bore the tears out of y-- I mean, posterity.)

IT IS TIME.

Yes, here it is, the section of the story where I tell you that this is my first fanfic, and you should be gentle, blah blah blah, yackity shmackity. Well, None of that's true. This isn't my first fanfic. I have three other unfinished fanfic I started before I wrote this one, and now that it's done, I can get back to them. This, however, will be the first posted fanfic. Also, as for be nice, while I won't accept flames where the writer says "You suck," or other such nasty comments, I am not above constructive criticism. I am definantly not above praise, either, so if you like it, pour it on!!

Also, I need to tell you, just in case, that these aren't my characters, and except for Akane's friends, Rumiko Takahashi created each and everyone of these wonderful persona's who have become my puppet's for this and other peices. They are owned, morally, by Takahashi-sensei, and legally, by a few companies both in the Land of the Rising Sun and The Land of the Free in order that they might be shown here and abroad. My benevolent and humble thanks go out to you, Takahashi-sama.

O.K., enough of the boring stuff. I humbly present to you

**I Don't Think I Can Take It **  
By Jai-kun

"Another rainy day in Nerima. Why am I NOT surprised?!?"

Ranma-chan trudged on his way home wearily, the events of the day rather than the change in his body weighing him down. "She finally did it... and with... with..." It was too much for him to bear. HIS fiance had... he didn't even want to think about it. The memories wouldn't leave him alone, and left him kicking himself. He should have done something; screamed at her, thrashed him, anything but run away, fighting back tears and weeping like a...

Like a girl. _How ironic,_ Ranma thought, smirking down at the change that he had grown so used to. The smirk faded as he recalled what he was trying so hard to forget.

* * *

Kasumi was once again throwing a Christmas party, although his time it was of her own doing, and not Santa Clause's. Everyone helped cheerfully, setting up the dojo, preparing the guest rooms, decorating the tree, and especially keeping Akane out of the kitchen. There where only very small instances of violence, mostly due to the high ego's of the martial artists, but even these were skillfully circumvented by Nabiki. Ranma was especially happy, he had spent a month looking for just the right present for Akane. In his opinion, the little frame he had gotten her last year wasn't the kind of present he wanted to give her this year. This year was... he couldn't explain it. He just knew that he wanted something special for her. He had almost settled on a hat or a dumbbell when he finally saw it. The necklace. 

Three months ago, Akane and Ranma had been looking for the elusive P-Chan. Actually, Akane had been searching. Ranma had been cursing Ryouga under his breath while walking next to Akane. They had walked a long way, and finally ended up in a market district. Akane stopped suddenly in front of a jewelry shop and peered in at the window display. He had almost asked her why she was being so stupid and looking at jewelry when her "widdle P-Chan" was still lost when she turned back at him with misty eyes, smiling sadly. All he managed to get out then was, "Wh-what is it?"

She pointed down at the display, and Ranma's eyes followed. The necklace she was pointing to consisted of a jade pendant with a lotus inlaid in pearl. The overall effect was a beautiful piece of jewelry, but certainly nothing to cry about. Ranma had been about to point this out when she told him that her mother had owned a similar necklace. It had been her favorite, and she used to wear it playing dress up. Akane had smiled when she told him how her mother had said she could have it when she grew up. Then her eyes grew moist again, and she looked down.

"Do you still wear it?" Ranma had asked after a brief silence.

"She was buried with it." Akane began to walk away, causing Ranma to have to run to catch up to her. They walked the rest of the way home in silence, reflective for Akane, uncomfortable for Ranma.

A month later, he had saved up enough to buy it, and couldn't find the store. A week before the party, he had found the shop, and got the necklace.

That day, Nabiki had come to him with a gleam in her eye. "So, have you got a present for Akane, Ranma?" He loved the shocked look on her face when he said, "Yeah, I got her a little somethin'," leaving Nabiki Tendo grumpy for most of the holidays.

The party, like just about everything Kasumi planned, seemed to be blessed from the beginning to be a good time. No one appeared to even want to fight, and for some reason the usual tension Ranma felt when all of Akane and his "suitors" where in one place just seemed to be... gone. Everyone was having the time of their lives when Nabiki began to spread the word that the gift exchange would be soon.

Ranma had bolted out of the dojo, into the house, and upstairs. When he reached his room, his heart nearly stopped. He had forgotten where he left the present. "Aww, man, where did I put that thing?" He rummaged through the closet, under the futon, and through his and the old man's clothes. _Nothin'_. Then he snapped his fingers and ran to get his jacket. Digging his fingers into the pocket, his hand returned with the wrapped gift. He smiled and made is way to the dojo.

He could see her through the window facing the house, laughing with three of her friends. _She really is cute..._ For once in his life, he stopped trying to quelch that thought and let in roll around in his head some. It was quickly joined by others, as if waiting for just such an opportunity. _She'll be really surprised by the necklace. I hope she likes it..._ He began to blush as he imagined her smile as she put on the necklace. _Maybe I might even kis-_ He stopped that thought right there. He had no desire to ruin a perfect party, and getting kicked through the roof by his fiance would definantly ruin it.

He stopped on the path to the door, finding himself too nervous all of the sudden. _C'mon, man, you gotta give it to her! You've been waitin' all day!_ He rounded the corner to see the door blocked by the three friends Akane had been talking to. They were in the process of turning back, and blocked Ranma's view to the inside. When they had completed, they stopped, and gasped. One of them said softly, "Oh, Akane..."

Ranma's heart went cold. _Somethin's happenin' to Akane!_ He pushed his way past the girls, who were too stunned to notice. His heart pounded like it always did when Akane was in trouble.

That's why it shocked him so much when that same heart crashed to his feet.

Ranma gazed stupidly at Akane, his eyes narrowing in a futile attempt to soften his view of the situation. His mind fought with what his eyes were relentlessly transmitting. He tried desperately to turn away, trying not to believe as his vision took in Akane's closed eyes, smooth cheek, sleek jawline, and soft lips...

Which were presently attached...

To Kuno's.

Ranma's nerveless hand dropped the small box that contained Akane's gift, having completely forgotten what was in it. He stood, stock still, frozen for what seemed an eternity. His body screamed for action of some kind, any kind, but his mind kept it locked, seeing only the horrible sight before him. He watched in silent torture as her arms lifted to wrap around Kuno's neck, and then turned slowly and walked toward the door.

He turned back to Akane, silently begging her to come up and laugh at his gullibility. _Ain't no way this is real. It's a joke of some kind, a mistake. I'll turn around, everyone will laugh, and..._ the thought fled his mind as he saw Akane finally pull away, smile, and begin to open her eyes.

Raindrops fell like tears as Ranma stumbled out the door.

She stood out in the rain, trembling with the anger that had finally caught up with her. She could have sworn she heard Mr. Tendo start to blubber. Images of Akane and Kuno flashed through her mind like punches... Them walking arm in arm, them talking quietly under a tree, them kissing near the door... No longer able to stand it, she screamed and bolted for the gate, trying to drown her sorrows in physical exertion and pain.

* * *

Now, cold, exhausted, and miserable, she found a dry spot in the doorway of a shop closed for the holidays and plopped herself down. "Wh- who needs her, anyways?" she mumbled to herself, unable to stop the large tears that swelled in her eyes. "If she don't want me around any more, she can have him!" 

The words rang hollow in her own ears.

Ranma put her forehead against her knees and began to sob quietly.

_I waited too long... now I've lost her for good. To Kuno. I- I don't think I can take it... _

Ranma sat, still fighting tears and watching the rain drizzle away to nothing. "Akane... Akane no baka..."

* * *

Akane, for her part, was searching frantically, her own roiling emotions playing havoc with her eyes, causing her eyes to see flickers of red and black in the peripherals. _Ranma, where are you?_ A red haze settled over her vision as she remembered the events of just an hour ago. _Kuno you jerk!!_

The day had started better than normal. No fighting, no yelling, Happosai was still out. Kasumi announced that she once again was planning to have a Christmas party, citing the "fun" they'd all had at the last one. And truth be told, despite some tension and Ranma's other three fiancee's being a nuisance, she did have fun. Everyone readily agreed to help, only raising a small question. Why was she planning this party at the last minute? Kasumi smiled her innocent smile as response.

Everyone seemed to be in a good mood while decorating. This time, the guests arrived a little later, so the family had to decorate on their own. Akane wondered if Kasumi had planned it that way after the troubles last time. Even Ranma was being nice. The only complaint she had was that no one would let her near the kitchen...She had been having a funny feeling all day, a feeling that something... BIG was going to happen. Ranma had been nice for the entire week. Every once in a while, when their eyes happened to meet, she would see... a smile. Not necessarily on his face, more in his eyes, but it was there. She found herself secretly hoping it was for her.

Now that it had crossed her mind, the whole day had been strange. Kasumi had a strange smile on her face whenever Akane saw her, Ranma seemed nervous about something, and, strangest of all, Nabiki was grumpy. When Akane asked her about it, she just stalked off grumbling something about losing "half of her holiday revenues". All in all, Akane had smiled more that day than she had in a year. The party had definantly been a huge success. During a lull in the activities people were standing and talking. Every once in a while Akane would look up to catch Ranma looking at her with a silly grin on his face. Every time, Akane would blush. _Why's he looking at me like that? Baka..._

The night was beginning to wind down, with only the gift exchange left. Nabiki passed the word around that everyone should get ready, and she would be announcing that soon, and she noticed Ranma bolt out to the house. Akane stood chatting with three of her school friends about nothing in particular. As is wont to happen whenever four young women talk about nothing, the conversation turned to the topic of boys.

"Did you hear about..."

"No! He finally asked her..?"

"Oooooh, he is soooo cute!"

"So, has he kissed you yet?"

It took a little while for Akane to realize that the question was directed to her, but when she did, she reacted as the other three had expected. Her eyes widened dramatically.

"Who??"

The other three girls exchanged knowing glances. They were used to Akane denying her feelings, but enough was enough! "Oh, c'mon, Akane," teased Noiko, "like you don't know who we're talking about..."

"Yeah," chimed in Yukie, "you know. The cute martial artist who walks you to school everyday..."

"But the only one who walks me to school is Ranma!"

The three girls face-faulted.

"You mean he hasn't kissed you yet?!?" cried Sakura.

Akane frowned. "Nope. Not that I care. I don't think the baka even knows how." Her face began to deflate from it's stiff anger. "Maybe he doesn't like me."

"Nonsense, Akane," scoffed Noiko. "True, he's a little dense, but he's always protecting you, glancing at you, that kind of stuff. And do you notice how he's never too far away from you? In fact," she dropped into a conspiratoral tone, drawing the audience of three closer, "he let slip to Daisuke that he had something very special to give you tonight. Now, what do you think that is?"

Akane blushed. "Oh, I don't think so."

Yukie smiled. "I do. Especially since you happen to be standing under that little sprig."

"What's that got to do with anything?!?"

Sakura grinned triumphantly "I thought you were daydreaming in class when Sensei spoke about western Christmas traditions!" The three girls proceeded to explain, in rapid fire, the importance of mistletoe to the Christmas holiday.

"He has to what?!?"

Yukie rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Akane, we all know you want him to!"

"I do NOT!"

"That's not what it looks like to us..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?"

The four young girls look at each other in silence. Then Akane began to laugh. _I can't believe myself! I spend a month dropping hints to Ranma that I want him to kiss me, and when I get the perfect opportunity, I freeze up!_ The other three joined in, glad the tension was over, but not sure what they were laughing about.

After the giggling died down a bit, Noiko had an idea. "We'll go get Ranma, you wait here, Akane. We'll explain everything to him."

A large sweat droplet formed on the back of Akane's head. "N- no, you shouldn't... I mean, there's nothing to explain..."

"You want him to kiss you, don't you?"

"Well, ye- NO!!"

"Hey, sometimes you have to spell it out to them..."

"Yeah, but..."

"Yeah, I actually had to draw a picture for Daisuke..."

Three girls stared at the fourth. The fourth eeped.

"YOU AND DAISUKE?!?"

This time, it was Noiko's turn to bigsweat.

The four laughed again. Noiko, eager to get their minds off of her and back onto Akane, cried out, "C'mon, girls! Let's go get him!"

Akane stood alone, now acutely aware of the sprig of mistletoe above her head. As her thoughts rolled the idea of Ranma kissing her in her mind, she could feel his strong arms holding her, his warm breath on her cheek and lips... Her eyes closed, enjoying the warm feeling spreading throughout her from the images that lightly skipped through her mind.

That's when it happened.

In a space of time that it would have taken for her to get her eyes open, she felt a hand turn her, two strong arms grip her gently, and warm lips press against her own. She had been too surprised to snap her eyes open. When her surprise passed, she found she didn't want to.

_Oh, Ranma... _

Her mind began to reel as the kiss lingered, rational thought clashing head on with pent up emotion. She felt she had finally been lead to a river after too long in a wilderness. But something didn't sit right with her. Her emotions won out, tossing the thought aside as she raised her arms to wrap around Ranma's neck. _This is our first voluntary kiss. Of course it's going to be awkward._ In the meantime, her martial art trained senses took in every bit of information and sent it to her mind for processing. She felt the pressure of his body pressed to hers, felt the ropy muscles through his shirt, and definantly felt the hot, steamy lips moving only slightly against her mouth. She shivered slightly, realizing how many times, unbidden, she had imagined just such a scenario. But her mind still nagged her that something wasn't right.

She heard many different things, most noticeably a rushing sound in her ears that could only be the blood sped on it's way by her pounding heart. She heard mingled gasps, and could have sworn Sakura had muttered "Oh, Akane..." She also heard a small object drop to the floor. Her mind reminded her she probably should be hearing more. Ukyou and Shampoo should be screaming, Daddy and Uncle Saotome should be dancing for joy. And Kodachi should not be chuckling. She again shrugged and once again lost herself in the kiss. _People are just shocked, that's all. Especially Ukyou and Shampoo. I would be if Ranma kissed one of them..._ She began to berate herself for looking for a reason to mess this up. She felt the last pressures of a dwindling kiss, and felt sadness at it's going, knowing too well the things she'd have to deal with when it was over. But she was sincerely happy that she at least wouldn't have to deal with it alone.

She slowly leaned back and smiled, eyes still closed, at the man who's embrace she had longed to be in, even if she didn't admit it to herself. Her ears, trained for years to notice the slightest sound, heard shuffling footsteps go out the door as her eyes began to slide slowly open, and raindrops fell on the rooftop. Her first sight with her new, love filled eyes was a shock of black hair fluffed up in the front (_fluffed_?), then dark eyes (_dark_?) and finally the beaming face of her...

_KUNO_?!?

Her old eyes snapped wide open in horrified shock.

"Ah, Akane Tendo. You have truly accepted my gift with more fervor than even I, the great Tatewaki Kuno, might have thought possible. Surely you must love me well, to have awaited me, under that symbol of Christmas hearts afire, to go to even the lengths of sending away your entourage..."

The scream outside echoed the one in her heart.

To everyone involved, the crying Soun, the angry Genma, and her two shocked sisters, her next reaction came as almost a relief, an indication that what they had seen was a misunderstanding. To her school friends, it was expected. Glowing hot blue, she slammed Kuno with her balled fist. "KUNO NO BAKA!!!"

But she didn't watch with smug satisfaction as Kuno flew through the rapidly parting crowd and dismantled the makeshift stage the hard way. She was too busy kicking herself for not recognizing the owner of the scream.

She gasped, pained at what Ranma must be feeling. "RANMA!"

She ran out into the pouring rain, looking right and left, and then straight to the swinging gate. _Oh, Ranma... I have to find him!_ She ran back into the still silent dojo, looking desperately around for an umbrella. Her eyes stopped on a small box near where she was standing. She picked it up, and her eyes fell on her name on the tag. In handwriting that had never been particularly neat was written: "To: Akane. From: Ranma. Hope you like it, Happy Christmas."

She clutched the small box to her chest. _Oh, no. Ranma..._ She flew toward the door, grabbing the umbrella Nabiki had gotten for her own outside excursion, absently threw a few hundred yen to her sister, and bolted out into the rainy streets. _I was only right about one thing! Ukyou and Shampoo were shocked. I just wish I had time to wipe that smug look off of Kodachi's face!_

Her eyes filled with tears as she began to search in the direction she thought she'd go. _Oh, Ranma, it was an accident. P- please, don't hate me... I... I don't think I can take it..._

* * *

Ranma Saotome had had enough. 

_I'm gonna go back to that dojo, give Kuno what-for, and... and pack for China,_ she thought as she stormed into the back entrance of Ma Maison. She got her hot water, poured it on himself, and stomped back out into the alley.

Akane was about to give up when she turned the corner into the alleyway. She was looking to her right and left, this time ignoring the flash of red in her peripheral. That's why she bumped directly into Ranma.

She looked up at him and was shocked by the fierce look in his face. She took an involuntary step back, then watched as he struggled with his emotions, finally hanging his head and turning his back on her. He whispered something she couldn't hear.

"Ranma?"

"I said, I hope he makes you happy, Akane. I mean, I didn't see it coming, but if he makes you happy, I won't stand in your way."

Akane, struck speechless, stared at his back in growing despair. Ranma took this as a sign that he should go on.

"I'm going to China. I won't bother you anymore." Akane could tell he was suppressing his emotions, his body trembling and his voice shaky. Her own voice quivered out in a dry rasp. "Ranma... no..."

He turned back to her then, and she could see tears struggling their way out of his blinking eyes. _He's never cried over me before! Not even when he thought Shinnosuke and I..._ His eyes blazed with anger. "Whatta ya mean, no? After what I saw, you expect me to stick around?!? Well, forget it... I..." his voice lowered in volume. "I ain't doin' it..."

Akane began to cry. "But... Ranma... It.. I didn't... It was an accident!"

Ranma peered over his shoulder. "Yeah, right. You expect me to believe that?"

Akane collapsed to the wet pavement of the alleyway, trying to explain the situation through her tears. Ranma turned to go, but he never could stand the sight of Akane crying. And something in the way she was crying begged for him to hear her out.

He walked over and stood beside her, waiting for her to stop crying. He fought the urge to kneel down and hold her, still mad and not completely trusting yet. But her sobs tore at him.

After some time, she was able to speak again. Her explanation was punctuated by sniffles. "Oh, Ranma... I was standing under something called mistletoe... it's a western tradition... something about kissing whoever's under it..." Ranma's expression softened, partially relieved that he hadn't lost her, and he did kneel next to her then.

"Why didn't you open your eyes? You coulda saved me a lot of worry..."

Akane began to sob in earnest again. "I thought it was you! I thought you were trying to surprise me... Oh, R- ranma, I'm so sorry!!!"

She began to weep into her hands, truly believing he hated her.

Ranma pulled her close to him, and she buried her face into his chest. "Geez, Akane, what made you think I'd do that without warnin' or somethin'?"

She pulled away then, slightly embarrassed. "Noiko said you told Daisuke you were... you were going to give me something special..."

Ranma sat back on his haunches, blushing fiercly, not sure what to do next. "I... I uh, dropped that at the party after I..." Then he noticed the box in Akane's hand. He pointed to it silently.

Just as silently, Akane opened the package. Inside she found the necklace, the one like her mother used to wear. Her heart pounded in her chest as she pulled it out of the box, shocked for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She slowly pulled it out of the box and held it to the light. "You... you remembered."

Ranma was afraid he had messed up again until she looked up at him with shining eyes. He took the necklace from her hands and put it up over her head. Their faces were inches away from each other, and they were able to look deep in one another's eyes.

The kiss just came naturally.

Akane's heart pounded again, and despite the nights events, she closed her eyes. This was Ranma, and he was as awkward as she thought he would be. She could feel his heart beating next to hers, just as fast, and realized: It wasn't the little clues that should have tipped her off. It was this. He should have been just as nervous. She smiled and relaxed into the kiss, the warm feeling spreading through her without trepidation.

Ranma's heart pounded. He was kissing her, and he realized how cute he really thought she was. Without warning, he lifted them both to their feet so he could hold her more easily. His hot blush softened to a warm feeling and spread to his chest. He squeezed her gently, finally happy that he could show her how he felt without fear of violence. He broke the kiss to look down at his fiancee's eyes.

Inevitably, the rain started again.

Akane and Ranma blushed simultaneously as Ranma realized she was suddenly staring at her breasts. She looked up, hurriedly, and then took the folded umbrella from Akane's hands and opened it above them. She looked up at Akane's eyes, then tentatively reached for her hand. Ranma and Akane walked home, blushing happily all the way.

When they reached the dojo, Kuno was waiting for them at the gate.

"Ah, Akane Tendo. I see now why you have run away so quickly after gently pushing me aside. You have run to gather the pig-tailed goddess, that she too may receive the bounty that I, Tatewaki Kuno, have bestowed upon thee. Very well, unselfish one, I would have you both!"

Pilot Ranma and Co-pilot Akane happily launched Kuno Airlines toward his house.

* * *

_Ah, the beauteous Akane and the Healthy pig-tailed girl. How I do love them both. And yet I have probably offended, kissing one whilst the other did stand by. I shall have to make amends... I have it! I shall allow them to date with me!_

Kuno crashed down in the Kuno family training facility. As his world darkened yet again, he could hear the voice of his servant, Sasuke, mutter under his breath as he dragged Kuno to his room. "Oh, Master Kuno, I do hope these loves of yours find another way to express themselves to you. I don't think you can take it."

FIN!

* * *

I know what you're thinking. "Wait a minute, he talked at the beginning, and he's going to bore us again at the _end_?!?" Well, this is just my list of thanks. 

I thank GOD, for giving me life, and ability (at least, I THINK he gave me ability...)

Rumiko Takahashi, again, who, because she wrote such enchanting and humorous stories, gave me a play ground, and a name for the restaurant toward the end!

Chris Willmore and J. Austin Wilde, both of whom read part of my stories, and both of whom encouraged me to keep on writing. I know this isn't what you expected, but fear not, both of the one's you read are next! .;;

Marisa Price and Joseph Palmer, who proved to me that romance wasn't out of place in a martial art's fanfic.

Finally, you, the reader, for reading.

This story was inspired by a nightmare I had. It wasn't as in depth at this, but it did involve me catching my girlfriend kissing someone in front of me I thought she would never kiss.


End file.
